pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORnoH3 - Mysterious Cyalume Royal - AI MONTH: 2
Hello! Welcome to this May special: COLORnoH3 AI MONTH! All of this is about the fabulous new Royal-type idol that will debut this Summer! This time we'll talk about the mysterious Cyalume Type this "Mr. Mystery" brought from Pritaly. What are Secret Types? Let's discover the mysteries of the Cyalume Jewels! Hilulu: ...ugh... Still depressed? Hilulu: *glares* Welp, it's not my fault Niichan's'' gone'' Hilulu: Hmpf! Hanako: HELLO GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SEEMS LIKE HARURU IS LATE SO I'LL BE YOUR HOST FOR NO- The door slams open, and Haruka comes in Haruka: Sorry I'm late! Hello everyone! *waves* Hanako: Awwww ;; Hilulu: You'll get your chance, someday. Ugh Hanako: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;; Haruka: Eh? Did I- Hilulu: It's nothing, ugh Haruka: I-I see... Hilulu: Anyways! Today we'll talk about Cyalume Type! Ugh! Hanako: Cyalume Type is a new feature brought from Pritaly. Only a very few people can do it! Haruka: Cyalume Type can be unlocked with a very special kind of Type Jewels, like the ones you have in your microphone Hanako: They're called Dream Jewels! Hanako and Haruka take off two oddly shaped Jewels from their pockets, Haruka's being red, and Hanako's white. Haruka: These Dream Jewels can be used only by those who have strong hearts, and they're very important for the balance of the timeline Hanako: Each Dream Jewel has a power related to time, too. Haruka's Jewel can control the multiverse, while mine can rewind time. So they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands, you might say. The truth is Two people pop out from the sides of the screen, waving at the audience. There's a girl resembling Haruka, and a boy with snow white hair resembling Hanako's, but messier ? and ??: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Haruka: Otocchi, Loop, welcome ^^ Otoha: Fufufu! HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Loop: ... *smiles* Hanako: These very cool guys ARE the Dream Jewels. That's all. It's really the easiest way to explain it. You could call them the "souls" of these Jewels Hilulu: ... Haruka: Each Dream Jewel is like them ^^ Since they're half human, they have wills of their own. They certainly won't let you crush the world, because of common sense... well... in... most cases... A boy with dark blue hair, against the wall and with crossed arms, glares at Haruka Haruka: IIIK! W-well, not everyone likes Earth, right? ^^""" Hanako: *facepalms XD* Haruka: I-incidentally, Loop and Otocchi both are of the same type of the Jewel ^^ Otoha: I'm a very fab Heartful Type idol, and I can let any Premium or Lovely idol do Cyalume Heartful! *strikes a pose* See, how cool I am! But of course, you must be worthy of me Loop: I'm a Gothic Type idol. If you're a Natural or Cool idol, we could sort this out and do some Cyalume Gothic *flicks hair* Hanako: Cyalume Type can be done only if you're wearing a Coord that fits either of the five Secret Types. The Secret Types are... Hilulu pulls down a poster, and reads its content. Heartful Type, a mix of'' Lovely'' and ''Premium. '''Royal Type', Celeb and Cool. Colorful Type, Pop and Celeb. Gothic Type, Cool and Natural. Prism Type, Natural and Lovely. Hilulu: The types in italic are those who trigger that type of Cyalume Type, if you're using a Dream Jewel. Ugh Hanako: Heartful is just a variety of lolita and princess-ish clothes, along with a cute pastel theme. Royal is the very same style of the brand we announced last time, Mr. Mystery. Colorful gives off a royal vibe, but with countless colors. Gothic has flower-y designs with dark colors, and you might see wilted flowers and black roses in its designs. Prism is the opposite- an adorable aura, full of cute designs and flowers Haruka: Of course, there are also Heartful Coords and so on! But they're "unlocked" in a rather interesting way. I could show you ^^ Hanako: Eh, really? Hilulu: Did Mr. "I'm so fabulous" teach you? Haruka: *nods* Yep! I can perform Cyalume Royal ♫ Hanako: Eeeh. But you have an Heartful Type Jewel. Haruka: Para-kun will come with me. Right, Paradox? ^^ The boy with dark blue hair just looks down, without replying Haruka: I'll take that as a yes! Letsu gooo! Haruka grabs Paradox's hand, and runs off to the stage. Hanako switches the monitor on, to see Haruka's live from the studio Insert song: LOVELESS WORLD Stage coord: Antique Snow Fur Coord Backstage Paradox: ...are you sure, Kamiri? Haruka: Yep. You trust me, don't you? Paradox: No. I don't Haruka: Ehhh, meanieeeeee Paradox: Should I remind you of how you almo- Haruka: Shhh ^^ Let's do this! Paradox: ...hmpf... whatever... A blue light flashes around, and Haruka was now holding the blue Jewel, and ran to the stage Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi nano Sayonara no Kiss shite kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD Hanako: YOU ROCK, PAST-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Hilulu: ... *sighs* Something is off... Shiritaku wa nakatta Sono yasashisa to nukumori Watashi ga modoru sekai eien no inochi no yami Hajimete yo konna ni dareka (itoshiku) Itoshiku naru hodo tsurakute (nakeru no) Yurusarenai koi no honoo Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi nano Sayonara no Kiss shite kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD "Making Drama, Switch On!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Haruka's silhouette falls down in a white sky, through the clouds, her hand trying to reach higher, even though she knows nobody will save her "This... is my forbidden feeling" Black lights come out of the hand's silhouette, as everything starts going black "It grows everyday, and is taking control of my heart!" Everything is now black, and stars are seen, along with the white silhouette of Haruka, inside a cage "That's right, I'm the one who trapped myself here" Haruka holds out the silhouette of an heart, and makes it fall outside the cage, breaking it "I can't reach you... And you'll never come... Dead End Cage!" Kienai kienai kono honoo Watashi no naka moeru ima mo (kesenai kara) Koko de dakishimetai Minna minna wasuretai (ai nano) "Cyalume Change!" Haruka holds out the Paradox Jewel, and suddenly an huge glowing blue magic ring spreads around, along with a neon blue clock with four hands, instead of two Haruka's whole body is soon wrapped in the blue glow, and blue Airy Wings appear behind her, as the blue glow spreads away from Haruka, and her coord has completely changed: there are more details, like in an SCR, but the colors have changed to black and gray. There are stars glowing in blue and purple across the whole coord, while the gray parts begin completely glowing as well, along with a golden glow for the frills and the smaller details in the original design The stage becomes completely black, purple, blue and golden, like the coord, but only the golden parts of the stage are glowing. In the sky, blue fireworks are seen, while the screen of the stage shows off "ROYAL" in a similar fashion of the Prism Live Haruka poses up in the sky, like during a normal Cyalume Airy "Cyalume Royal!" The live continues normally, like in a Dream Theater live Onaji toki o ikite Onaji yume o katariau Negai wa kanawanu mama kodoku no naka e kaeru wa Hohoende tsumetai kotoba (kakeru no) Tsumetai taido o misete mo (setsunaku) Kese wa shinai koi no honoo Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... Anata o dakishimete Hai ni naru unmei o erabitai no hontou wa Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... dochira mo watashi nano Shiawase negatteru to ii nagara yami e LOVELESS WORLD The audience's coords change to the same coord Haruka is wearing, but without glowing Kienai kienai kono honoo Watashi no naka moeru ima mo (kesenai kara) Koko de dakishimetai Minna minna wasuretai (ai nano) Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... Anata o dakishimete Hai ni naru unmei o erabitai no hontou wa Wasurete yo... wasurenaide... dochira mo watashi nano Shiawase negatteru to ii nagara yami e LOVELESS WORLD Haruka throws the Jewel up in the sky, and flashing blue lights are seen as Haruka's coord slowly turns back to normal. Haruka spins in the air and grabs the Jewel again Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Kokoro ga sakenderu Musubarenu unmei ni hikisakareru omoide Mitsumete yo... mitsumenaide... Dochira mo watashi nano Sayonara no Kiss shite shiawase o negau (aishiteru to) Watashi wa hitori de (aishiteru to) kanashimi no kuni e LOVELESS WORLD The same magic ring as before is seen on the ground, and flies up to the sky as Haruka's wings disappear while she lands, and... Countless PriTickets begin falling to each idol in the audience, with the Royal Type version of the Antique Snow Fur Coord Haruka just wore registered in it. The crowd goes wild Haruka grabs her microphone again Haruka: This coord you just obtained can trigger Cyalume Royal without any Jewel! It's a pure Royal Type Coord! It's all yours! ---- Hanako switches the monitor off, holding the ticket as well Hanako: Wasn't it just fab?! You can do this too, now! As long as you watch the live, you can get a sweet Secret Type Coord without any effort. Of course, you still can't do the Cyalume Royal with a normal Celeb Coord if you don't have a Royal Jewel. But it's great already! Hilulu: We'll host an event where you can get your hands on your own Dream Jewels, after this mysterious idol debuts, ugh Hanako: its name will be the Je- The studio's door bursts open, with Haruka panting Haruka: Haaa... haaa... SORRY, I'M LATE!! ... Hanako: ...eh Hilulu: What are you saying, you just performed Cyalume Royal ... Haruka: When? I just woke up... Hanako: Wait what? Hilulu: Then... *looks at Haruka waving at the monitor* WHO THE HECK IS SHE?? Haruka: UEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! Hanako: T-two Harukas?! Hilulu: How's this possible?! Hanako: One of them is a fake Haruka! Haruka: Uweeehhh... Hanako: *nervous laugh* Ahahaha, what a prank! Well guys, we'll see you soon with the next COLORnoH3! We'll probably talk more about the event and all... uhhhhhh... THANKS! The camera goes black, but voices can still be heard ---- "THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" "What do you mean?" "YOU AND PARADOX! UGHHHHH WHY?!" "Ugh! Replacing Haruka like that... Are you insane!" "Well, it's certainly not the first time I replace someone. You should be used to it, by now, Hilulu Shikyoin" the person shadily answers "W-what do you want from me?!" "Nothing. Shirogane-san was late, and I had to do something, you idiot" "So that's why she did the Cyalume Royal..." "Haruka certainly wouldn't pull it off so earlier, fufufu" "Uweeehh..." "Would you rather have the show ruined? I mean, I just wanted to save the situation" "Welp, you certainly helped out, Mr. Idiot" "It's Ms. Fabulous, please" "Your name sounds better as a guy. Plus, you're neither a male or a female... You're an android" "I know. I'm very handsome and all ladies, and I know you can't help yourselves, but please, I obviously am closer to a girl..." "...Fine, whatever. You're worse than Hibaka" "Niichan... I know you did something to her" "Why would I-" Steps are heard, most certainly the three walking away "Mattaku, those three..." Category:Hanako Inoue